Stress Relief
by myownwayx
Summary: They were each others stress relief. Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid PWP. Slash. Don't like? Don't read!


**A/N: I haven't really wrote much Criminal Minds fics, but I was bored and wanted to write some PWP and this sort of just happened. Let me know if you liked it. If people like it I will write more of this pairing, if not then oh well :p **

**Stress Relief**

Spencer paced the quaint hotel room deep in thought. He wondered what he was doing, what he was wearing and if he was thinking about him. All day, Spencer's mind had been full of thoughts of his superior, Aaron Hotchner. He knew what they had was nothing serious. It couldn't afford to be. What they had was nothing more than stress relief. Something that Spencer was needing right now. Hotch had been wearing particularly tight trousers today and all Spencer could think about was getting what was hiding under them.

Sitting back on the bed, Spencer could feel his slacks tightening around him as he got more aroused thinking about being on his knees for the man he craved. He palmed himself roughly and stared at the door, it was nearing eleven, that's when he said he'd come over. That was there time, when they knew everyone else would be asleep. Spencer sat back against the bed and closed his eyes, waiting for him to come.

The door opened at precisely eleven and Hotch walked in slowly, his eyes widening when he saw the young boy on his back, legs spread, one hand clawing into his thigh, the other working his cock up and down. Pre-come glistening at the head of his cock. He walked over silently and grabbed his hands, making the young boy jump. "Couldn't wait could you?" Hotch breathed, straddling his lap and pinning him to the bed.

"No." Spencer whimpered, his hips pushing up desperately, needing him to touch him.

"You're just a little slut aren't you." Hotch smirked, not giving him time to agree - which he knew he would - before kissing him hard. Hotch's tongue forced entry into Reids mouth, fighting for dominance and winning as Spencer surrendered to him. "Tell me what you are." Hotch growled, pulling away from the kiss.

"I'm a slut." Spencer whimpered against his lips. "A needy slut."

"And what is it that you need?" Hotch said, pulling his clothes off as he spoke, very much aware of Spencer's eyes on him the whole time.

"Your cock. Please." Spencer whined, licking his lips.

"Turn over." Hotch ordered.

Spencer did as he was told, scrambling over and laying on his stomach, he pushed his ass in the air and felt wet fingers at his entrance almost instantly. He moaned as they breached him, one then two and soon three fingers fucking him. He wanted to tell Hotch that he didn't need to be prepared but the last time Hotch had just fucked him straight away with no preparation Spencer had been limping for days and that had left a lot of questions asked at the office.

"I'm ready." Spencer whimpered. "Please. Need your cock in me." He moaned, knowing Hotch needed to feel needed. The fingers slipped away and soon he could feel something thicker pushing passed his walls. He leant back, knowing it was what he wanted and started to fuck himself on Hotch's cock.

Hands gripped hard on his hips and Hotch started to fuck him relentlessly, his cock pounding in and out of him, both of them moaning in pleasure; this was what they both needed.

The hotel room was full of moans and whimpers as Hotch fucked Spencer with everything that he had. Both cocks leaking, they had been on edge all day and now they were even closer to release. "Please I..." Spencer whimpered.

"What?" Hotch moaned pushing against him.

"Want to come. Please." He moans.

Hotch hit at his prostate hard and fast, kissing down his neck hard and sloppy. He reached round and started to jerk Spencer's cock hard and roughly, making the younger boy moan and writhe back up against him. Hotch pushed his hips hard inside of him, coming inside the young man before letting Spencer come.

"Mm." Spencer whispered tiredly as he fell on the bed sated.

Hotch chuckled and kissed his hair. "You couldn't wait for me to do it for you?" Hotch smiles softly.

"Nope." Spencer smiles lazily, only half aware of Aaron putting the covers over him.

"Get some rest. Busy day tomorrow."

Spencer nodded weakly, a part of him wanted Hotch to stay but he knew that, that would never happen. He felt a light kiss on his forehead and a whispered thank you before he heard the door close. Spencer sighed, he felt better then he did before but he wished Hotch would stay and keep his arms around him a little. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, wondering about the next time he and Hotch could do this, hoping it would be sooner rather than later.


End file.
